waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Resh Khamere
|height=7'8" |weight=210 |nationality=American |occupation=Occultist |name = Resh Khamere |player = Aron |aliases = Hank Black |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |birthplace = Urusilim, Labyrinth/Atlanta, Georgia, USA |hometown = Enamzu - The House of Wisdom |marital = Divorced/Single |relatives = Ishtar, Nur-Shamesh, Sin, Mary Black, Phineas Black(Deceased), Sarah Cullen-Black, Kora Black |powers = Adept Rituals, Chariot of Zeus, Breath of the Gods |abilities = Adept Sorcery, Extensive Lore, Skilled in Thrown Combat |equipment = Mahdi-Usbar, Satchel, Sea-Soaked Grimoire, Tome of the Tower, Journal of the Image, Soul Crystal, assorted ritual objects and materials. |footnotes = All information is considered OOC unless noted.}} Resh Khamere is a Fourth Generation Nephilim of the line of Rish-Shamesh, born in the decline of Babylon and the fading of the Great Mesopotamian Gods. He was raised up in the city ruled by the great Godfae Ishtar, his Mother. He was taught in the way of Sorcery and survived the Darkening of the Labyrinth and was relocated to Murias at the demand of his King, Nur-Shamesh. He studied the Image in great detail for a millennium in the Sunken City before returning to the Earth Realm to Fatebind upon learning that his Father, the King, still lived. 'Appearance' Tall and lean, standing just over seven and a half feet tall, Resh Khamere is in every way the ideal Nephilim. His features are strong lines of masculinity, handsome to many and inspiring to those humans that gaze upon his glory too deeply. His hair is a crown of gold, swirling occasionally in a wind of its own. Keen sky blue eyes are set above cheekbones that would be best described as demanding. Royal ivory horns jut forward from his head then sweep up from his face, the subtle curl a clear sign of his youth. The ivory is trimmed with gold and orichalcum, and adorn with dangling emerald stones and other gilt. His outfits are almost all tailor made for both his height and his slim build, his attire itself shifting from suits to blue jeans and linen shirts. Proving often that the Nephilim is very versatile with his wardrobe. 'Personality' Resh is a strange amalgamation of both the Nephilim and his human host Hannibal black. Though generally he identifies strongly with his Fae self, many of Hannibal's personality traits seem to come out as a knee-jerk reaction to many situations. He is thoughtful man in many ways looking to tend to the saftey of his friends and allies, but can be lazy and difficult to motivate beyond his wheelhouse of study and research. Preferring to watch and advise than directly confront. Both his human and fae sides are in tune to the mystical nature of the universe, often being influenced by celestial events and ambient magical phenomena. Claiming that he can feel the ebb and flow of magical energies and the Fae that generate them. The Nephilim is stoic in many regards, but his human side is filled with humor and pop culture references, and is willing to use them at opportune times. One of Resh's downfalls however is that he is prone to self-pity and procrastination, the Nephilim requiring constant challenges to be presented lest he fall into a slump. It is something he struggles against on a daily bases, sometimes it is a battle he wins, other times he just hates himself. 'Background' 'Fae' 'Mortal' 'Fatebound' 'Connections' Ishtar & Nur-Shamesh: '''The reigning Queen, and the past King of Urusilim. Resh Khamere is the son of two of the most powerful rulers of the Labyrinth, and is afforded great respect within the walls of the great city, even if lately he is a bit on the outs with both of his parents. Something the younger Nephilim is now striving to repair. '''City Hall: It unsurprising that the Nephilim would have connections into City Hall. The oddity is where his contacts are. He doesn't hold the phone numbers of City Council, or the Mayor, instead the Prince has sway over the gatekeepers and grunts. Secretaries and assistants that can get him the information he needs as well as getting him in touch with the higher-ups. Cult of Divine Inspiration: Cerberus Security Solutions: Though only in the planning phase, Resh Khamere has a ruling hand in the developing security firm. Ordo Arcanum Madaurus: 'Not only is Resh an active member of the Canon Sorcerers, he is also the Unseelie Black Ash. He is dedicated to the Order and actively seeks new members to add to their ranks. 'Opinions 'People' Queen Saya of the Unseelie Court: '''The Queen of the Unseelie seems to be a firm but fair Monarch, the Asian Kitsune interested in a strong Court and a self-motivated population. For the most part she is hands off, preferring the principles of the Court to motivate her people to claim the strength they believe that is rightfully theirs. She's shrewd, charming, and from what I gather, fairly playful. '''King Torian of the Seelie Court: I've never seen hide nor hair of the Seelie King, but like Saya he seems willing to let his Court run the show for better or worse. Judas the Black Hound (Deceased): 'Judas was among the few I genuinely cared about. I wanted to see her succeed in all things she set her mind to. She was respected, and ambitious. For her the sky was the limit. Sadly, she threw it all away with a deal with the Devil. In the end, no matter how I felt, feel, about Judas, she was a traitor. 'Chiaru '''(Deceased):' Family. Dignity. Honor. Compassion. These are the true principles Chiaru lived by and fought for. She served as an example to the rest of her Court what we are capable of when we fight for what we believe in. She was a good friend, and Blackguard. I am glad she has found her peace after finding her retribution on the Red Flame. Rest now Bull with Red Eyes, you've earned your peace. [[Alastar Connell|'Alastar']]':' The Irish nobleman has proven time after time that he is dependable as bedrock in the most dire of situations. Proving time and time again that no matter how many times you knock down the Irish they'll get right back up and spit in your eye. Resh enjoys their conversations, and finds the Noble's gallows humor most entertaining. 'Shazak (Deceased): My cousin never had the chance to rise to his destiny. It is in question if he ever could, but now we will never know. Rest in peace, cousin. '''Tex: The young moonbeast is quite the puzzle. For a Tale of Fury he's like a bottled hurricane. Passive and unassuming until you uncork him, then he deals untold carnage to everything around him. He has a kind soul, a trait I don't want to see him lose, but that kindness leaves him naive and a touch foolish. He may have found his courage though. Hopefully that will lead him down a great path. Pearl: 'How can I even begin to explain how I feel about this little rainbow riot that has happened into my life. We didn't much get along at first, then something happened. Maybe it was her laughter, maybe it was her hurt. She is special to me beyond words, and though we have a bumpy path before us, I know that we will come through this stronger than ever. 'Kaendor: What is it about dragons, I can always manifest as a prickling at my fingertips. Something about their raw power that simply amazes me. Kaen is no different. He's young, and shy, but every day I see him grow. He may be a wingless whelp, but I assure you when he's all grown up, you'll find that he's not so toothless. He is a raising star among the Seelie, and worth keeping an eye on. [[Luka|'Luka']]:' This foxy fatebound is brash, loud, outspoken, and thankfully catches a great deal of my references. She's a regular firebrand of the Seelie Court, and even though she's a commoner, it's clear that she has political designs after securing a bit of territory and being named a Baroness. Her recent loss of Chiaru has hit her hard. I'll have to do my best to comfort her when she comes home. 'Tally: 'The Campbell mermaid is Resh's major political partner in the Seelie Court. The young Duchess seeking to better her Court, and the Nephilim feeling responsible for any current weakness, perceive or otherwise, that the Court may have. He enjoys their conversations both political and casual, and he certainly enjoys her karaoke skills. 'Donald Magnus: 'The shovelhead riding dwarf treasuresmith seems like a upright Seelie Courtier, and as a fellow Sorcerer the pair seem to get along smashingly. The pair are often seen at the Crossroads trading stories about their respective lives and adventures. 'Courts Unseelie: 'Dangerously organized and for the most part organized. There is a strange respect afforded our leaders, they are dangerous but friendly. Our people are ambitious, both in upward mobility and in their need to please their Queen. They pursue their principles with a fire that should make them proud. I however am often the wayward among them, born in a time when the Courts were not divided by an Endless War. I see little reason for our divisions, it is our diversity that makes us strong. '''Seelie: '''The Seelie Court in such strife. Some think they are a ship without rudder in a stormy sea, but in truth it seems more like the crew can't decide who's hoisting the sails, and who has the helm. Once they start listening to the Captain, they'll be fine. '''Frost: '''So many of them have broken oaths to their peers during the Darkening, and now they embrace what they have become instead of fighting to reclaim who they were. The Frost Court, however, is afforded some tolerance. They are not the slathering monsters we saw during the fall. They have tempered the beast within, so they can be treated with. '''Blood: '''Traitors and monsters, but also family and friends. 'Principles Unseelie * Power: Knowledge is power, and this world and the worlds beyond crave to be understood. Power, used for good or ill, always changes the world for the better. Even if those caught in the moment disagree. * Passion: '''What drives us if not passion? It is the fire that innovates. It is the water that cause seeds of inspiration to grow. Without passion, the world is static, cold, and grey. * '''Change: '''Change is often hard to accept. We get comfortable in our lives, complacent and inattentive. We fight so hard against change, even good change, because it might make us uncomfortable. Those who don't change get left behind. Don't be left behind. '''Seelie * Honor: Can another person tell you what honor is? Can everyone describe the face of God? Everyone, even thieves, have a code of honor, and not everyone understands it. Honor is not mandated externally, it must be discovered from within. Your personal code exists to make you a better person. Follow it. If you fall, pick yourself back up. Afford yourself the forgiveness that you would afford those you love, and continue to strive. * Love: '''Compassion and love are essential in life. Love calms demons while inflaming the soul. It make you brave against the darkness, and give you strength when you think you're alone. * '''Beauty: '''What is beauty? Is it the first laugh of a newborn that spawns a fairy? The light in your lover's eyes? The face of that lovely boy across the bar? It is all things, in all places. It's the quiet in the deepest forest, or a tired mother's loving care for her child. Tropes * : Resh Khamere often speaks of belonging to the House of Ishtar, but rarely makes it known his Princely status. * : Resh hopes that with both his love for his Mother, and his studies as a Sorcerer can redeem her from her darkened Tale. And he hopes that redemption does not lead too . . . * : In his pursuit of redeeming Ishtar, there is a distinct possibility that her redemption may not come at the hands of her Son's magic, but instead her heroic end. * : Resh's prefered form of combat is a cascade of directed electrical firepower. Tales of Glory are all about Shock and Awe ™ after all. Oh, and there always the blond hair. * : At the core of his magic, Resh Khamere is inherently an Abjurer. His skill at warding and protecting is second to none, and enjoys the opportunity to shield his friends and allies from harm. * : As a scion of the Sorcerer-Kings of the old Nephilim Empire, some might say that Resh Khamere enjoys the long life that comes with being a sorcerer, but we all know that the Nephilim have managed to live for a very, VERY, long time. Resh is no exception to that rule, even if he is still fairly young at only two millennia. * & : Whether it's his affiliation with royalty or a personal preference, Resh very much likes the color purple. He doesn't often wear the color himself, but he always appreciates it when he sees it. Meta-Data '''Theme Songs *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' Live Action Character Actor: Character Memes * * * Category:Active PC Category:Character Category:Unseelie Category:Glory Category:Nephilim Category:Murias Category:Canon Sorcerer Category:Pisces